Only Together
by californiaHa
Summary: Summery: What if when Raf created the angelic star, she and her friends didn't wake up in the familiar Golden School, but instead in the unfamiliar Alfea college for fairies? The Winx find them and help the go back to their dimension, there is only one problem. All portals to earth are destroyed and a new evil attacks all trespassers. How will the Angels and devils get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: What if when Raf created the angelic star, she and her friends didn't wake up in the familiar Golden School, but instead in the unfamiliar Alfea college for fairies? The Winx find them and help the go back to their dimension, there is only one problem. All portals to earth are destroyed and a new evil attacks all trespassers. How will the Angels and devils get home?**

Every one stopped what they were doing to look at them but no one went to help. There were six girls and two boys. One boy was fat, the other much fitter. All six girls looked in shape, but four of them were much brighter (clothes and hair), while the other two were dressed much, much darker. With a groan seven of the eight woke up, taking their surroundings in. in front; there was a large castle like building all in pink and a large forest behind them.

Breaking their train of thought six girls, similar in age, ran towards them. Almost immediately transporting them to the infirmary. They were bombarded by questions.

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"WHY are you here?" taken back slightly, the strangers answered.

"We're angels-," One of the brightly dressed girls said as another clamped her mouth shut.

"Sweet! Not in front of the humans…" she said. The girls asking the question looked at each other, than laughed.

" We are not humans, we're fairies!" the blonde girl said.

"And we know that your angels and devils," the girl with purple hair said playing on some sort of phone. "The halos, and horns, and wings! " the angels and devils seemed slightly relived.

"Hey! Who's that?" the fairy with blue hair said, pointing to the girl lying on an infirmary bed, still unconscious.

"RAF!" the angels said in panic as they ran over to the girl.

"Well… why don't we wake her up, with a little spell?" said the fairy with dark hair and eyes. Sending a small light towards Raf through her extended finger. Slowly after, Raf woke up.

"Where are we?" she said in a groggy voice, eyes suddenly snapping open completely. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Stella," said the blonde.

"I'm Bloom, and this is Layla." The red head said gesturing to the dark haired girl.

"Sup. I'm Musa, this is Flora, and Tecna." Said the blue haired girl, pointing to a tan girl with light brown hair and the girl with purple hair. "And you are?"

"Well I'm Sweet," the angel with pink hair said. "This is Urie, and Miki." She said pointing to the dark haired angel and the blue haired angel, "and this is Raf!" she said pointing to the last angel who was blonde and had a red tuft of hair in her bangs.

"Kabale," a devil girl said, than pointed to the devil girl next to her "Cabiria," than to the fat boy " Gas, " than lastly to "Sulface, get that?" she said in a stern voice. The fairies nodded.

"Well, now that you are acquainted with thee new guests, we can talk about the newest threat." Seeing the confused faces of the eternals, the old lady that had just walked in, said "I'm Ms. Faragonda, the principle of Alfea College for fairies." She moved closer to them, "we have a new evil upon us," she sighed, "they want to take over earth!" hearing this everyone gasped. Now closer to the eternals she spoke once more "and we believe the only way to stop them is to have you team up with the Winx." she went to leave, "meet me in my office in 15 minuets." And with that said she left.

A/N: please go easy on me, this is my first fanfiction AND it's a cross over. Please only constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

_In faragonda's office_

"What do you mean by the only way to stop this new evil is by teaming up?" Urie said.

"Ya! This is your problem not ours," Cabiria almost yelled to the fairies.

"Actually, young eternal, this effects earth, so it is very much your problem." Ms. Faragonda noted. "I have contacted Arkin and Temptel, they are old friends of mine, they have agreed that you are to stay here. Ms. Griselda will show you to your rooms. You will be guarded at night by the specialists, especially you devils, I don't want you sneaking around Magix, unsupervised." Ms. Griselda walked into the room, and brought everyone out.

"You will all room across from the winx. Here are the room arrangements, they are similar to yours at the Golden school." She handed out a piece of paper that read:

_Raf & Urie_

_Sweet & Miki_

_Cabiria & Kabale_

_Sulface & Gas_

They all went to their rooms, once they had each claimed a bed, they heard a shrill scream. It came from Sweet. Raf and Urie rushed into the room, followed by the devils in a much slower manner. "What happened?" Sweet looked at them in horror.

"We don't have our clothes!"

"She's right,"

"What do we do about it!"

"Ill tell you what you do about it," Ms. Faragonda was in the doorway.

"Is she going to do that often?" Gas asked quietly.

"We are going to have the girls take you shopping in Magix!" she continued. Suddenly the winx were walking on the room, taking the angels and devils with them as they left. On their way to Magix, on the bus they decided to split up.

"So Layla will take Sweet and Urie, Tecna and Musa will take the boys, Cabiria and Kabale will go with flora and Stella, and ill take Raf and Miki. We'll meet at the bus in 2 hours!" and with that they went their own ways.

**A/N: I know this was short but this chapter is something my English teacher would call filler. I promise this story will elevate into a fun tale!**

**P.s. I have a very busy schedule so I cant update regularly.**


	3. Chapter 3

So after shopping, they all met back at Alfea. On their way everyone gave them weird looks, because they had halos and horns, and did not look like anyone in the magical dimension, to they went back to Faragonda. "I think I know how to fix this problem," she said. "We can temporarily turn the girls to fairies or at least to look like fairies, and the boys to look like…" she trailed off and looked at Gas, no one who had magical abilities looked like that. "Well, I guess wizards." So she mumbled a quick spell and the halos, horns, and wings disappeared. They looked like regular humans. "This Winx will teach the girls how to transform into their fairy forms, because you are very powerful and experienced you will start out in sirenix" With the flick of the wrist, the Angels and female devils looked like fairies.

Raf was now wearing a one shoulder pink sparkly top that stopped above the navel and had three blue thin straps on the bare shoulder and had a blue skirt with pink sparkly petal like fabrics over it. She had a pink sparkly wrist cuff. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and tied with a blue scrunchy. She had pink wings.

Urie was wearing a green top with a sweet heart neckline that stopped below the bust. The skirts waste line was in the shape of a v and out of it can pink petals. She had a pink hair tie and her hair was too in a ponytail with two strands in the front left out. Her hair was longer and reached the top of her thigh. She had green wings.

Sweet was wearing a pink short dress that had a sweet heart neckline. In the middle of the dress was a darker pink corset. She too was wearing a pony tale held by a darker pink ponytail. She had pink wings.

Miki was wearing was wearing a green top that ended at the navel. She wore a green skirt that ended mid thigh. Her wings were green and she had a dark green cuff on her arm. She wore her hair in a half pony tale.

Cabiria wore a sleeveless dress with a turtleneck that was sheer until the sweetheart neckline. The dress was dark blue and ended at the top of the thigh. It was cut at the bottom to look like ice cubes and had a lighter blue skirt under it. Her hair was pulled into a pony tale, leaving her bangs out.

Kabale had a dark purple one-shoulder top that stopped below the bust. Than she wore a dark purple and light purple layered skirt. Her hair was longer, up to her shoulders and had a purple highlight in her hair. Her wings were violet and had light purple swirls.

The winx girls transformed and led the girls out the window to show them around and to test out their new wings. "Wow! These outfits are the worst!" the Devils said.

"Well that's not very nice! I think they're great!" Stella said.

"No, that's how devils talk, worst means best." Miki said. "They'll have to learn to talk… normal."

"Hey! How about a race? Down to Magix and back." Bloom said.

"Ya!" everyone said. "Ready, set, go!" and the girls took off. The boys had made their way back to their dorms. Just about every girl stopped to question why two boys were walking down the halls of Alfea, an all girls' college. Some running ahead to teachers to ask them what was going on. The teachers replying with "they're guests". They made it back to their dorm and just relaxed until they heard familiar voices. They exit the room and saw the Winx, angels, and the rest of the devils. " So do you guys want to head out to red fountain? Its an all boys school for specialists." The girls agreed and headed outside. Once they were at the gate ready to fly off, a wave of negative energy. The girls fell to the ground, holding their heads. Other students ran to their aid. Helping them up, the angels, devils, and Winx instinctivley looked to the sky where a dark dome was appearing over the school for fairies. Women with long jet-black hair and eyes appeared over the dome in a hologram.

"HELLO MAGIX! And guests!" she said, "say hello to your future ruler!" The girls looked at each other. So THIS was the new evil.


	4. Chapter 4

The Winx, Angels, and Devils ran past all of the shocked students, all the way to miss Faragonda office. "Ms. F! What do we do?" the winx questioned.

"We do as we usually do, we fight for our school! Angels, Devils, you will have to learn as you go. You powers remain the same, but there are some new additional powers." So the girls Transformed into their new fairy forms and flew off. Down Below them they saw Teachers getting students inside of the building for safety, and Gas and Sufus. In a flash the boys' had their wings and Devil horns back, looking back to the door of the building they saw Ms. Faragonda with her hand out stretched and sparks coming from it. They flew up to meet the girls, all of them readying themselves for the battle.

A bright light appeared and out came the women who had appeared in a hologram. She looked at them with an overly confident look on her face. "So you're the little brats who are going to beat me," she laughed, "that's not happening." Her face went stoic. "Well, are you going to stand there or Attack me?"

"Fire Fly!"  
"Flower Fly!"

"Inflame!"

"Ice!"

"Sound Fly!"

"Double Fly!"

"Wild Fly!"

"Burger Fly!"

"Fall Vortex!"

"Reverberating Notes!"

"Tides Attack!"

"Blinding Ray!"

"Storm of Numbers!"

"Spreading Fire!" They all attacked but nothing seemed to work. She wasn't affected by the attacks at all. The women in front of them threw her arm up, creating a wall black as night to protect herself from the salvo of magic, that was coming towards her. The Teenagers looked at each other, with bewildered expressions. They just kept attacking. The women yawned, YAWNED!

"Well if your done warming up, ill take my turn now." She said. "BLACKEST NIGHT! "She screamed, swirls surrounded Raf, Sweet, Stella, and Layla. They screamed Repetitively, falling to the ground in the process. They held their heads and doubled over in pain, unable to fight. Flora landed swiftly to see if she could help them, but the fallen girls continued, ignoring the flower fairy. Teachers ran out of the safety of the school and brought the four girls to the infirmary. "That was easy," the magical teens looked back at their new enemy. With the flick of the wrist, she sent Kabale, and Musa back into a tree where they were knocked out.

"That's it! Its time for a convergence!" Bloom said as linked her hand with Flora and Tecna.

"Which I guess means we should use prism fly," Urie said, transforming followed by the rest of the terrestrials.

"PRISM FLY!"

"WINX CONVERGANCE!" the attack hit the target and she hissed in pain, retreating back into the forest. The last thing she said was:

"Ill be back, and by the way. The names Nyx." And with that Nyx was gone. The youth brought Musa and Kabale, down to the infirmary, where they soon woke. Soon after Stella woke up too, complaining about how her hair always got messed up when ever she was immersed in battle. The sound of engines outside broke all conversations, five Boys ran inside. They looked really worried and each ran to a specific Winx girl.

"What happened we saw explosions all the way at Red Fountain but the teachers refused to let us go help!" the boys said, than turned to the unfamiliar faces that stood by the other two unconscious girls, also unfamiliar. "Who are they?"

"Umm… they're Angels and Devils. They are here to help us defeat a new evil. Her name is Nyx, and those explosions you saw was a battle, with her, where these two angels, Layla and Stella were knocked out, but Stella woke up and now we're waiting for them to wake up." Smiled Musa.

"Nyx used a spell called Blackest Night, which according to my research; Temporarily blinds, and causes severe nightmares that seam real as real." Tecna Explained, "The blindness has different effects on different people, so they could wake up without the ability to see, but it is only temporary." A groan filled the room and everyone turned to see Layla wake up.

"LAYLA!" the winx yelled, running to her aid. "Are you okay? Can you see? How many fingers am I holding up?" were some of the questions the girl was bombarded by.

"I'm fine!" she said, loud enough to stop them. The group of kids waited, until it started to get dark. Kabale, Cabiria, and Gas had made their way back to their rooms, and the specialists had went back to Red Fountain. Urie, Miki, and Sulfus were explaining to the Winx how the V.E.T.O worked and what they did as Angels and Devils.

" Angels and Devils cant touch each other but we're rivals. Each Angel is paired with a devil and a human." Urie said.

"As angels its our job to lead them to do the right thing, without revealing ourselves to the earthly ones, another part of the V.E.T.O." Miki continued.

"That's so cool!" Musa said, but she was cut off with the two previously unconscious Angels woke up.

"Where am I?" Sweet said.

"And why are the lights off?" Raf continued. Sulfus ran to her side, hesitantly putting a hand on Raf's shoulder.

"Nyx's spell made you temporarily Blind," Raf and Sweet moved their heads down, as if trying to look at the floor.

"How long will we be like this?" Sweet asked.

"We don't know…"

"Well, lets help you to your rooms." Sulfus put his arm around Raf's waist and helped her up and to her room. Miki and Urie helped Sweet, while the Winx trailed behind.

"What's up with them?" Bloom asked.

"Ya! I thought angels and devils, like, hated each other." Stella pointed out.

"We don't hate each other, we rival each other." Sweet said.

"And with Raf and Sulfus it's really complicated. They were rivals, and this former Angel who was trapped in another realm because she committed a sacrilege wanted to escape, in order for that to happen she needed a new sacrilege. She realized that Raf and Sulfus were falling in love; it was the perfect chance so she sped up the process and put them in situations where they would want to kiss. Eventually they did kiss, and Reina was freed. We battled, we won and Raf and Sulfus never stopped being in love. Their love is forbidden, they can't be together." Urie explained.

"Oh! That's horrible!" Flora said, covering her mouth with her hands. They finally arrived at the rooms and Sulfus brought Raf inside. He sat her down on the bed where she than laid down. He kissed her forehead and mumbled a good night, which she gladly returned. Urie came into the room and helped her get ready for bed. They said their good nights and went to sleep. Raf's last conscious thought being _I hope ill be able to see again soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry I havent updated in like forever, ive been a bit busy, plus I had Major writers block,BUT I got out of that funk and Im ready to get creative and work on this story! **

The Winx entered the The magic archives, searching for a cure to Sweet and Raf's blindness. Each of them stepping onto the pedestal, rising up towards the books. When the books weren't right they threw them down to the floor. They searched for hours until Layla told them she found a old spell book with a reversal spell. They ran back to the room that held the blinded angels, they burst into the room. "we found it!" Stella breathed.

"Really?" Sweet got up, followed by Raf.

"Ya!" Bloom giggled. She lifted her hands, sparkles coming from them. She chanted the spell sending the magic towards the pair. The angels glowed and when the glowing stopped they opened their eyes.

"I can see! We can see!" Sweet and Raf squealed, They jumped into each others arms in celebration.

"Thank you!" They ran up to the Winx and hugged them. "Thank you!" After a little bit of time, the group of girls calmed down, ready to face Ms. Faragonda.

Ms. Faragonda had told them to start training immediately, so they did. They started with offensive training. While The Winx and Angels got right to it, the Devils were having some motivational troubles. "Its so sunny," they complained."Its to nice and happy here!" They shuddered. The Winx and Angels were deciding what to do on the other side of the training field.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Well Musa ... They are into doom and gloom so, got anything that is gloomy and magical, so that they can train there?"

"Cloud Tower!" realization hit them.

"Its the school for witches." Flora informed them.

"so, Lets have them go there!" And they went to tell the other group.


End file.
